<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wiil You Be Mine, Senpai? by seiferAlmasysLover86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828144">Wiil You Be Mine, Senpai?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86'>seiferAlmasysLover86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji kisses his senpai in the cottage on their ski trip, and Souji decides that, maybe, this might be worth it, even though he will be leaving soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Souji &amp; Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wiil You Be Mine, Senpai?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. So, after playing the game again, I decided to do a sweet little fic with our beloved Kanji and Souji, and this fic turned out completely different than I intended haha. But it’s sweet non the less and hope you enjoy! I have others I’m working on as well, as well as a second part to Things I Never Said. So be looking for that one here pretty soon. </p><p>I just think Kanji is so adorable, especially after seeing the Golden ending of Person 4. So this just came to me and I hope it’s good.</p><p>And I am working on more fics right now, some complete and some not, I will try and post soon, and also working on a second part for Things I Never Said. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souji shook his head as Teddie went careening past him and Rise, having to doge out of the way just in time before they were hit by the bear, who, of course, sent himself flying into Yosuke, both landing in a heap at the bottom of the slope. He chuckled as he heard his friend curse the bear out.They were having fun on their little ski trip, and Souji couldn’t remember having so much fun before. He was having a great time, and as he looked to all of his friends, he sighed sadly, knowing in a month he’d be back home in the city, and the time was passing too quickly. It wasn’t something he wanted to really think about, but he knew it was happening. </p><p>“Stupid bear. Geez,” Yosuke whined and rubbed his head, glaring at the bear, who all but looked innocent. </p><p>“This is fun, right, senpai,” Rise clung to his arm, a dreamy look on her face, and he tensed but smiled at her. He was all too use to Rise’s advances, so he just let her have her way. </p><p>“Yeah. It is.”</p><p>“Rise! Don’t you think you’re being selfish? Hogging our leader all to yourself? I mean, give the rest of us a chance to ski with him.”</p><p>“Nah. It’s fine, senpai. We’re all paired off. And I get senpai. Besides, we’re the ones on skis, so it makes sense.”</p><p>“Nooo, I wanna ski with sensei!” Teddie cried and went over to his beloved sensei, who just smiled at him and shook his head. </p><p>“But..this is our last time for a while doing something like this. It isn’t fair to hog him all to yourself,” Chie said with a frown, shivering from the cold.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much about it,” Rise dismissed. </p><p>“Chie’s right, Rise,” Yukiko agreed. “We should all have a chance to ski with him. I mean he will be leaving soon.”</p><p>The leader just watched the girls bicker over who gets to go down the slopes with him, and he just shook his head, seeing his underclassman, glancing at him often, while trying to help Naoto to ski, who had declared skiing was just not for her.</p><p>“Why don’t we let senpai decide?” Rise smiled up at him. And he suddenly found himself with all eyes on him and he didn’t know what to say as he eyed his friends.</p><p>“C-c’mon. Give the dude a break,” Kanji said, sensing his senpai’s unease, and Souji gave him a grateful look. “I’ll ski with him. That settles it!” </p><p>“What?! How does that settle anything, moronji?” Rise huffed.</p><p>“Stop calling me that, dammit!”</p><p>“Damn, partner,” Yosuke grinned ans slapped him on the back. “But yeah. Kanji’s right. We can all have a chance at skiing with him. No need to corner the dude.” His partner, always the voice.</p><p>“You haven’t said anything, Souji-kun,” Yukiko observed. “Is everything okay?” Her concern was obvious and he sent her a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” It was pretty cold out, and it was starting to snow again, though light. He looked up, sighed and then looked at his friends again and nodded to them. </p><p>“Ughhh, fine. But I get first dibs!”</p><p>“H-hey!” Kanji blinked as his leader was led off by Rise, and he scowled. </p><p>“Whoa, man, what’s with that look?”</p><p>“W-what look? You trying to say something?” Kanji glared at his older friend, who backed up and waved his hands. “No! Not really. Ahh. Just....you looked like you—oh never mind. Coming Teddie!” </p><p>“What? I didn’t call for you!” Teddie said, blinking his beautiful blue eyes. </p><p>“C-can it bear!.” He dragged the confused bear off.</p><p>The rest of the ski trip so far was pretty much the same. Of course, Rise still tended to hog most of his time, but what was he suppose to do? He didn’t like to make anyone unhappy, but he really wanted to ski with someone else. </p><p>“Kanji?”</p><p>Kanji almost lost his balance but was quick to catch himself as he turned around to face Souji. “H-hey senpai. What’s up?” </p><p>The leader smiled and nodded his head towards another slope. “Would you like to ski with me for a while?”</p><p>“Oh! Hell yeah!” Kanji jumped at the chance. </p><p>“Senpai! Come oooon. I wanna do another one,” Rise came up and attached herself to him again, ignoring Kanji’s annoyed look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rise. But I already asked Kanji to ski with me,” Souji gently removed his arm from her grasp and smiled at her. </p><p>“Aww, bummer,” she sighed. “Fiiiine. But we’ll hang out later.” She was off after that and they just stared at her.</p><p>As they made their way to the slope, it was filled with silence. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. “So...you and Rise seem to be doing good,” Kanji said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Huh? Me and Rise?” The silver haired boy blinked as he looked at his underclassman. </p><p>“Oh, come on. I see the way she hangs all over you.” Kanji hadn’t meant to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but well, whatever, right?</p><p>“Kanji..there is no me and Rise. I’ve just been helping her sort some stuff out,” Souji said, taking note in the relief that flashed briefly over his friends face and gave him a soft smile. </p><p>“Oh..” was his intelligent reply, for lack of anything better to say.</p><p>“Yeah. I kinda...just got use to her hanging on me, I guess.” The older youth said with a shrug. </p><p>“Yeah, well, can she be anymore obvious?” Kanji huffed.</p><p>Souji couldn’t miss a chance at this. “Aww, Kanji, I didn’t know you were jealous.” He was not actually expecting the other to blush and turn his face away.</p><p>“I—uhh. Oh, look how late it’s getting…” he said lamely, still refusing to meet the others eyes as he went ahead of him.</p><p>“Kanji…” Souji trailed off as the other stopped and looked around for a moment, a frown settled on his handsome face. </p><p>“Uh, senpai..which way is the lodge?”</p><p>Souji blinked and also looked around. “I...think it’s right?” He pointed, but wasn’t’ sure himself.</p><p>“You don’t know either, huh?” Kanji sighed and scratched the back of his head and finally met the others eyes. “You okay there, senpai?”</p><p>“It’s really cold out. I can’t feel my my hands,” he said.</p><p>“Oh shit. Shit. Um, well, let’s look around for something, or somewhere we can get warm.”</p><p>The other boy just nodded his head and followed Kanji along the path he chose. It was starting to snow even harder, like an oncoming blizzard, and it was just getting colder for the tow boys, who seemed lost. He saw Kanji glance at him often, to make sure he was okay, Souji guessed. </p><p>“D-dammit! I can barely see,” Kanji had to talk louder because of the wind. “H-hey, I think I see something. Come on, senpai!”</p><p>Souji followed him, feeling parts of his body become numb from the cold and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, which helped his hands a little.</p><p>“Oh! Over there! I think it’s a cottage,” he announced, dragging the other from his thoughts, who also looked and had to squint to see.</p><p>“You’re right. I wonder if anyone is there.”</p><p>“Hell with it. We gotta check it out. We’re gonna freeze to death out here.” </p><p>They came to the small cottage and Kanji knocked on the door, and, receiving no answer after the first few knocks, decided to try and see if it was unlocked. It was. So the two entered and closed the door, feeling better now that they weren’t actually out in the snow.</p><p>“I wonder why no ones here,” Kanji said as he took a look around the small area.</p><p>“I have no idea.” They see a place where they can make a small fire. “Well, we can stay here until the storm blows over,’ Souji said and nodded to the small space where they can make the fire. “We can even make a small fire.” He looked around for something to make a fire, and smiled when he spotted some old newspaper lying around, and luckily, some matches.</p><p>“Ahh. Good thinking, senpai!” Kanji grinned at him and they both sat down as the older male made the fire.</p><p>“Dammit. It’s cold,” Kanji shivered and closed his arms around himself to try and help warm himself up.</p><p>“Well,” the leader started, casting a look his way. “We could huddle up together?” </p><p>At this Kanji flushed slightly but conceded to that and scooted closer to his senpai, shoulders and knees brushing each other, and suddenly Kanji felt warmer, and he knew it wasn’t all the fires doing either.</p><p>Souji just smiled at him and looked to the fire. </p><p>“Dammit, some trip, huh?” Kanji smiled a little and shook his head.</p><p>“At least It will be memorable,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Heh. I s’pose so, eh?” He bit his lip and wouldn’t look at the other. “I wonder if they’ll find us.”</p><p>“They will.” Souji was shivering more.</p><p>“You okay? You’re shaking pretty bad,” Kanji said, concern and worry entering his eyes.</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered. </p><p>“Here,” Kanji took off his jacket and Souji watched as he draped it around both of their shoulders.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Senpai. I ain’t gonna let you freeze,” he smiled and they huddled even closer. “You know, this is kinda nice,” he suddenly said, receiving a confused looked from his companion. </p><p>“O-oh, uh, I mean, besides being trapped out here. It’s nice to finally hangout, ya know?” He said this quickly, a deep flush coloring his pale cheeks.</p><p>Souji just smiled at him, and Kanji found himself staring, his gaze traveling to the other boys lips briefly, then back to his eyes, and he couldn’t read what the other was thinking. “I know.”</p><p>“Uh, senpai?” Kanji bit his lip, their faces so close, he always wondered what his senpai’s lips tasted like. </p><p>“Kanji.” His name was a whisper and it made the younger’s breath catch for a moment. His upperclassman’s eyelids lowered slightly, like he was anticipating something as Kanji moved his face even closer, so close, their lips almost touching. As soon as their lips met, it didn’t go much further than that, as suddenly, the door bursts open and in come their friends, and they instantly sprang apart like they’d been caught, which, admittedly, they pretty much had.</p><p>“Seeenseiii! Kanji, how dare you try and take Sensei’s first kiss!”</p><p>“Senpai nooo! Don’t leave me!” </p><p>“Huh? They’re still dressed?”</p><p>“Sh-shut up you stupid bear,” Kanji snapped. “And where were you guys? And wait...what about our clothes?” He hoped his blush wasn’t prominent.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t they be dressed?” Yukiko frowned and look to the two.</p><p>“D-do I really have to spell it out?” Naoto shakes her head.</p><p>“We kinda got lost so we ended up here,” Souji spoke this time, glancing at the other, who also shot him a look.</p><p>“Huh? Lost? In the mountains? Nooo. This hut is right behind the lodge.”</p><p>“What?” Kanji demanded. “You mean this whole time…” He stopped himself and just sighed and shook his head. “Um. Where’s Yosuke-senpai?”</p><p>“He had an injury.”</p><p>“Is he okay?” Souji asked, frowning. </p><p>“I assure you, he’s fine. Just twisted his ankle a bit. But we really need to get back and get him to a doctor as soon as possible,” Naoto said, already heading for the door, the others following behind her.</p><p>Kanji and Souji just trailed a short distance behind the others, neither knowing what to say to the other. Kanji cursed himself for trying that in the first place. What made him do it? Well, honestly, he knew he held an attraction to the other male, though he hadn’t really intended to do things this way.</p><p>“You okay?” Souji asked him.</p><p>“Y-yeah...senpai..” He wasn’t quite sure what to say.</p><p>Souji himself wasn’t quite sure what just happened, but wasn’t against it either. He knew they shared a kiss. But, neither knew how to approach this subject at the moment, so the way back to town was filled with silence, Kanji avoiding eye contact, unsure of what this all meant, but not because he was confused. He didn’t know what he was thinking, except he wanted to kiss Souji.<br/>

XxxXxxxXxxxxX</p><p>Over the next few days, neither boy has really said much to the other, both still not quite sure how to bring up the topic. Souji knew they needed to talk about it, and he didn’t know why he was avoiding it. He sighed to himself and leaned back. Class was almost over, and this school year was drawing to a close in the next couple of weeks, with tests just around the corner.</p><p>Of course it was Valentine’s day, and his desk was getting piled with all kinds of chocolates, and he just sighed and he tried to adjust them so they wouldn’t fall off of his desk.</p><p>“Whoa, man,” Yosuke chuckled. “That’s a lot…”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Souji mumbled quietly. He noticed Rise coming into the room with the others.</p><p>“Senpai!” Rise chimed as she made her way closer, a nicely wrapped box was held out for him to take. “It’s Valentine’s Day, so I got you this.” She smiled and he gave her a smile back.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“H-hey. What about me?” Yosuke joked, nudging his partner slightly. </p><p>“Oh! Senpai. I’m sorry. I only brought enough for Souji-senpai.”</p><p>“And, anyway, aren’t you suppose to give chocolates to the ones you like?” Chie piped up, giving Yosuke a smirk, to which he scowled. </p><p>“S-shut up, Chie! I already got some chocolates!” He glanced at his desk, and there were a couple wrapped up boxes of chocolates on Yosuke’s desk, which were just friendship chocolate, and he sighed.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Chie chuckled and turned back to Yukiko.</p><p>“Y-yeah, well...I have to get to work anyway.”</p><p>“Working today?” Souji asked as he stood up finally.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s one of our busiest times, dude!” He laughed and gathered his things. “Hang out later?”</p><p>“I’ll text you,” he promised with a smile as he saw Yosuke retreat. </p><p>“Senpai… If you’re not busy...can we go somewhere...maybe?” Rise asked, sliding a little closer to him, and he was starting to realize he should have let her down before now...but..

.”I’m sorry..actually I have plans…”</p><p>“What?” she frowned. “...Another girl?” </p><p>“Actually, no,” he shook his head and gathered his things. Gathering his chocolate, not able to refuse...he really needed to learn to say no sometimes. And Rise pouted, but he didn’t pay her any attention.</p><p>He sighed once he was out in the hall and started walking off when...”Senpai!”</p><p>Souji turned to him and smiled when Kanji came up to him. “Kanji…” </p><p>“C-can we..maybe go somewhere...and talk…?” he managed to asked with a little difficulty, knowing just what they needed to talk about.</p><p>“Sure! Where would you like to go?” He knew this couldn’t be avoided forever. </p><p>“Let’s go to the shrine?” Souji nodded and they walked off.</p><p>“Man, that’s a lot of chocolate,” Kanji shook his head as they stood in front of the shrine.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know what I’m suppose to do with it all,” he sighed but sent a smile to his underclassman and decided now was the time. “Here. Nanako and I made this, and it’s for you..”</p><p>“Oh..senpai...you, uh..didn’t have to,” Kanji blushed but accepted the chocolates with a smile. “I mean, thanks…”</p><p>He nodded and licked his lips, well aware of the others eyes on him. “Look, about what happened...back at the hut…I’m sorry if…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Souji quickly said, his own face heating up slightly. “I didn’t mind it at all.”</p><p>“Oh?” Kanji smiled at him, if a little unsure. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you..”</p><p>“Hey, that was on me, too, man,” Kanji shook his head. “It was mostly me, actually. I was being stupid, thinking I’m just a stupid idiot who keeps acting tough and cool..heh. I guess I really haven’t changed, huh?”</p><p>“But you have,” he smiled and stepped closer. “I’m proud of you, Kanji. You really are a good guy.”</p><p>“Y-you think so? Nah..” But he placed a hand on Souji’s cheek and Souji’s eyes fluttered at the contact. “I really...what does this mean?”</p><p>“I...don’t know… what do you want, Kanji?”</p><p>“W-well, I think it’s pretty obvious what I want,” he said.</p><p>Before Souji could react, or saying anything in response, Kanji was kissing him again, this time, it wasn’t as unsure like the one from a few days ago. He knew what he wanted, and Souji let out a slight moan into the others mouth, reaching up to run his hands through blond hair while Kanji caressed his neck with one hand, and the other one on his waist, this kiss quickly growing heated, and both were losing air in their lungs, which made them finally pull apart, breathing heavily, but faces still close.</p><p>Souji licked his lips and smiled. “You want to…?”</p><p>“I mean..yeah...if you do…”</p><p>“I do…”</p><p>“Senpai?”</p><p>Souji cocked his head and raised a silver brow. </p><p>“Would you be mine?” His answer came in a bigger smile as Souji drew his underclassman back into another kiss, and all thoughts wiped from both boys minds</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>